


Namesake

by EliseVanderG



Series: The Potters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Past Mpreg, Resurrection Stone, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseVanderG/pseuds/EliseVanderG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2018, James Sirius finds a pretty rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

Jamie had taken to visiting Hagrid in between classes on some days. Sometimes he liked to just walk along the tree line of the still Forbidden Forest. It was a means to escape idolizing eyes and ulterior motives within school walls. That particular day, Hagrid was in a class so Jamie was left to go on his usual hike. The day was pleasant, with a cool breeze and huge but few white fluffy clouds slowly making their way overhead. The sun was largely unobstructed and shone down with a comforting warmth that chased the chill of the breeze away.

 

And that was why it caught his eye.

 

A glint of light caught Jamie’s attention and he quickly adjusted his trek, sliding down the small embankment near a cluster of trees to what was like a small valley in the terrain. His hair was standing up on his arms and the back of his neck. Magic. Hoping to catch sight of what caught his attention the first time, Jamie took out his wand and cast _lumos_ and waved the wand in front of him. There was another small flash of light slightly right of him and he knelt down on the ground and began to brush away the dirt, leaves, and twigs that littered the forest floor. He smiled when he felt something cold, hard, and with edges. Picking it up, he looked confused. It was some type of gem or stone.

 

“What the hell?” Jamie whispered to himself, blowing the last of the dirt off of it and rubbing his robe sleeve over it to polish it. He stood up – the ground was not that comfortable to kneel on – and jumped in shock at the figure in front of him.

 

“Harry?”

 

Jamie yelled and ran backwards, falling back to hide behind a wide tree. The figure appeared in front of him again, this time smiling in ill-concealed amusement.

 

“Harry, my boy, what’s gotten into you?”

 

Jamie screamed this time and fell on the ground, crawling away frantically. “Please don’t kill me, Mr. Ghost!”

 

“Harry!” The ghost shouted. Silence fell between them, heavy and awkward. Finally, the ghost shifted. “You’re not Harry.”

 

“No I am not.”

 

“Why do you look like Harry?”

 

“What?” Jamie nearly spat. The ghost took his glass off and wiped them on his shirt before nodding at the stone digging into Jamie’s hands.

 

“You’re using the Resurrection Stone. Harry had it when he faced…faced Voldemort. Where is Harry?” Jamie looked at the apparition with wide and disbelieving eyes.

 

“You do know it’s been twenty years since then, right? It’s 2018, not 1998.”

 

“2018? Where’s Harry?”

 

“Harry who? Harry Potter?”

 

“ _Yes_ and who even are you? Why do you have the Stone?”

 

“I just found this in the dirt so don’t snap at me. And why do you want my dad? How do you even know him?”

 

“Your father?” The ghost blanched and Jamie was mildly impressed. He didn’t know they could do that.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he mocked the ghost. Standing up to his full height, Jamie dusted off his robes. “My name is James Sirius Potter.”

 

“James…Sirius,” the ghost breathed. Jamie, now concerned moved closer.

 

“So how do you know my dad?”

 

“I am James Potter, your grandfather it seems,” the spirit smiled a bit sadly. “It’s really been twenty years?”

 

“Yes,” Jamie nodded, face earnest. “Dad defeated Voldemort shortly after you last saw him. Then he became an Auror right after instead of finishing up at Hogwarts. He’s Head Auror now. And he’s got a whole host of kids.”

 

“How many?”

 

“Seven of us. There’s Teddy, his biological parents are Tonks and Remus, then me, then Albus and Scorpius, Lily and Minerva and the baby, Andrew.” James looked to be in awe at the news. Jamie waved his hands frantically. “Don’t cry! Can ghosts even cry? Please don’t, I’m horrible when people cry.”

 

“Who is your other parent?”

 

“Draco Malfoy…well, Potter now.”

 

“A Malfoy?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Malfoy!”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“You _implied_ it.”

 

“Anyway,” James walked away and around the clearing. Jamie watched him carefully. The man had the same wild hair as his father, as he did – which was why he was taken for Harry in the first place, same as Alby as well. It was hard to pinpoint what color his eyes were as everything about him was a blue-tinted grey but he had been told he had his grandfather’s eyes so he figured they were brown.

 

“Where’s Grandma Lily?”

 

“Lily? Somewhere around here, there, perhaps,” he waved a hand flippantly. “I don’t know why the Stone only summoned me, normally it summons us both.”

 

“Perhaps because we share a name?”

 

“And of Sirius?”

 

“I’ve only heard fairytales about this damn rock! Hold on a second,” Jamie said sarcastically, “Let me download a manual really quick.”

 

“Download?”

 

“This is what happens when you die in 1981,” Jamie muttered, rolling his eyes. “Listen, I have to go back to school, I’ve got class soon. But I’ll bring this rock with me and the next time I see Dad, I’ll give it to him.”

 

“Alright,” James nodded and vanished. Jamie pocketed the Stone with a shudder and apparated back to just outside the gates of the school. He jogged inside and spelled his robes clean before making his way to class.

 

Jamie had to wait another two days before he could go home. The newer scheduling system at Hogwarts was by lottery each year and Jamie was able to get a schedule that meant his only class on Friday ended at 10 in the morning and his first class on Monday began at 1. With the entire weekend clear, Jamie used his Uncle Neville’s floo to go home.

 

“Hello?” Jamie called out, unzipping his jumper and tossing it on the couch.

 

“Pick that jumper up,” Harry ran into the room. “Draco’s in a bad mood, pick it up! Up! Up!” Jamie snatched the offending clothing up and banished it to his room.

 

“What happened?”

 

“His shipment of concentrated replenishing potions was delivered to Mungo’s and the handlers there contaminated it with the Baby’s Breath draught.”

 

“Not the Baby’s Breath!” Jamie gasped in horror. “That stuff takes six months to brew per batch!”

 

“Exactly,” Harry said, face grim. “I got called into the hospital because Draco lost his shit.” He sighed, face drawn tight. “It’s a huge loss in terms of investment. That draught costs about 200 galleons per vial and he lost about five hundred of them.”

 

“Oh god,” Jamie groaned. “Maybe I should come back next weekend?”

 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Having you here would be a nice surprise. He’s up in the bedroom.”

 

“Send me into the Griffin’s cage, huh Dad?” Harry laughed and shoved him playfully.

 

“And a noble sacrifice it is. You’ll get an Order of Merlin, no doubt in my mind.”

 

Jamie laughed and shook his head, clambering up the stairs. When he came to his parents’ bedroom, Draco was in the bathroom if the sound of running water was anything to go by. Jamie peered inside and saw Draco standing before the sink, rubbing a cool wash cloth over his face and neck. It was discolored with huge bright red splotches extending down below his neckline. Hives.

 

“Fucking idiots,” Draco muttered, running the cloth under the water before quickly wringing it and rubbing his cheeks. He looked up from his reflection to see Jamie. “Jamie!” He turned around and beamed. “How is my baby boy?”

 

“Better than you,” he quirked his lips to the side and came to hug his Papa tightly. Draco turned the water off and embraced his son, kissing his cheeks and forehead…and nose. “Papa!” Jamie laughed.

 

“What’re you doing here?”

 

“I found something I thought Dad would like but he sent me up here to put you in a better mood.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Harry shouted from somewhere in the bedroom. He peeked into the bathroom. “And what do you have?”

 

“Let’s go downstairs and I’ll show you.” He didn’t miss the look his parents shared but opted to ignore it. Together, they went into the living room and Jamie insisted on having them sit down while he went to his messenger bag. “So I was taking a walk in the forest in between classes, I’ve got like a two-hour break, and I found this,” he held out the small bundle wrapped some green cloth left over from some school spirit prop.

 

“What is it?”

 

“This,” he unwrapped it, “Is the Resurrection Stone!”

 

Harry jumped up and gasped. Jamie held it out to him and he took it gently, almost as if he was afraid it would crumble if he held on too tightly.

 

“Do you know what this does?” Harry peered into his son’s eyes.

 

“It lets you talk to the dead,” Jamie nodded. “Aunt ‘Mione told me and Teddy that story when we stayed with her and Uncle Ron-ron when we were little. She said you fought Voldemort for it in your first year.”

 

“Yeah. I thought it was lost forever after…”

 

“After Voldemort? In the forest? Yeah, he said that was the last time he saw you.”

 

“Who’s he?” Draco asked, wrapping a supporting arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“Hm? James. Grandpa? It’s weird. I think of Grandpa as Granddad and Pop-pop.”

 

“ _My_ father?”

 

“Yeah. He thought I was you until I explained he was about twenty years too late,” Jamie laughed. “I don’t know why people say you look like him. You must look more like your mum, Dad.” He closed his father’s hands around the stone. “I told him I would give it to you so you could talk.”

 

“We should have everyone here for this,” Harry looked at Draco eagerly. Draco kissed him.

 

“I’m not going to deny having everyone here,” he moved away. “I’ll call Teddy and Luna to tell her to send Alby and Scorp home when they finish their classes.”

 

With Draco gone upstairs to the use the floo to firecall Teddy and Luna, Harry looked back at Jamie.

 

“Thank you, Jamie,” he hugged his boy close. Jamie patted his back awkwardly.

 

“Please don’t cry.”

 

“I know,” Harry laughed wetly. “You’re horrible when people cry.”

 

\--

 

Minnie was resting upside down on the couch while Lily was sprawled across her stomach. The two of them kept shoving their feet in Teddy’s face as the oldest in the family fought to keep Jamie and Scorp from bickering. Alby, of course, was the usual instigator and was egging each brother on. Andy was singing loudly from the first floor bathroom where Harry was helping him poo, oh the joys of potty training. Draco was due to arrive any second from his labs.

 

“Lily Luna and Minerva Charity! If you don’t remove your feet this instant, I’ll chop ‘em off!” Draco snapped, taking off his suit jacket with a flourish. The girls screamed in horror and sat up straight, murmuring apologies to Teddy. “Scorp, Jamie, quit it!” The boys stopped arguing and Draco gave Alby a look of warning. “Hello, Teddy.”

 

“Hey, Papa. So what’s going on?” Teddy looked apprehensive to say the least.

 

“You and Dad aren’t gonna get a divorce right?” Alby asked, eyes pale in fright.

 

“No!” Lily wailed, big fat tears running down her cheeks. “You can’t get a divorce, please don’t!” That set off Minnie and then Alby and Scorpius began to cry as well. Andy started crying in Harry’s arms for no other reason than to join his siblings. Draco and Harry shared a look of incredulity.

 

“Who said anything about a divorce?” Draco finally asked, drawing Alby and Scorp close to him.

  
“Why else would you gather everyone here?”

 

Jamie was barely holding in his laughter.

 

“And you’ve been in a bad mood all week, Papa! Did Daddy cheat on you?” Minnie glared at Harry and bared her teeth. Harry narrowed his eyes back at her.

 

“I have never cheated on your father,” he said slowly.

 

“Vultures!” Minnie screeched, flapping her arms above her head and running in a circle. “Vultures everywhere! Swooping down!” The five-year-old made a swooping motion. “You should see ‘em swooping down on Daddy, Papa! Set them all on fire!”

 

“What in the world…” Harry stared at his youngest daughter.

 

“Okay…” Jamie stood up and clapped his hands, drawing attention to them. “I’m actually the reason why we’re meeting today.”

 

“Jamie’s pregnant!” Lily screamed.

 

“Congratulations!” The little shits, uh…Alby and Scorp, grinned.

 

Jamie boxed both of their ears. “I found something interesting and thought I’d share it with you all.”

 

“Dad _is_ having an affair!” Teddy exclaimed. “Oh, Jamie, I’m so sorry you had to find out first. Must’ve wrecked you to bits.”

 

“ _Why_ am I the only one capable of cheating?” Harry pointed at Draco. “He can cheat too.”

 

“A Malfoy would never stoop so low,” Draco sniffed delicately.

 

“Yeah,” the kids chorused and Harry sat down with a huff.

 

“There is _no_ affair,” Draco finally put them to rest. “So let’s drop that for good, shall we? Now, Jamie found something just outside of Hogwarts and we felt it would be best to share it with you all.”

 

“Well, what is it?” Teddy crossed his arms, hair turning an inquisitive honey blonde.

 

“This!” Jamie whipped out the Stone. “This is the Resurrection Stone!”

 

“Not it’s not! That was lost forever!” Scorpius immediately interjected. Harry stepped in.

 

“It is the Stone. Jamie found it in the forest a few days ago.”

 

“I spoke with our grandfather,” he added proudly.

 

“Whoopee, we could just floo to the Burrow or the Manor.”

 

“I meant Grandfather Potter!” Jamie snapped at Lily. Lily glared at him in return.

 

“Are we going to get along or not?” Draco asked, patience running thin. Andy toddled over to him and he picked the baby up. There were two mumbled apologies before Jamie continued.

 

“So, I kind of activated it by accident and I’m not really sure how I did that, so…” he held it out to Harry. Harry took it with a smile of thanks.

 

“Now, the Stone allows us to communicate with the dead, but we can’t touch them. Time flows a bit differently on that side so they might not know some of the things we mention or take for granted nowadays. Do you all understand?”

 

“Yes, Dad/Daddy.”

 

“And whoever comes, we act respectfully,” he warned.

 

“We’re not savages,” Minnie argued.

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Draco muttered. His kids whipped around to glare at him.

 

“Bad, Papa,” Andy babbled.

 

“Oh hush, prat,” he bopped Andy on the nose. “Well, let’s get on with it, Potter.” Harry laughed and rolled his eyes before looking at his family. He smiled and closed his eyes, bringing the Stone up to his lips. There was what sounded like a rush of air followed by surprised gasps from the crowd. Harry opened his eyes to see his parents, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus before him.

 

“Harry,” Lily was looking at Alby. James grabbed her by the biceps.

 

“That’s not Harry,” he said with a smile, winking at Jamie. He turned her to face Harry. “That’s our boy.” The rest followed James’ lead and turned to look at Harry. He waved a bit awkwardly.

 

“Harry! You’re old!” Tonks cried, rushing to a stop right in front of him. “And you’re not scrawny anymore.”

 

“Yeah well, Molly made sure to fill me up whenever I visited them.”

 

“Harry,” Lily reached out for him and he did as well. Her hand passed through his and she smiled sadly. “Who is everyone?”

 

“This,” Harry stepped through the group of spirits to gesture to his family. “Is my family. My husband, Draco,” the blonde waved and Andy copied him from his perch on his hip. “And our youngest Andrew. Tonks, Remus – this is Teddy,” he motioned for Teddy to step forward. The metamorphmagus’ hair turned a stark white and his eyes were bright gray. Tonks covered her mouth while Remus looked absolutely thunderstruck.

 

“Teddy, our boy? Our baby?” Remus looked at Harry. The messy haired man grinned, clasping Teddy’s shoulder.

 

“One in the same. He’s an amazing son and brother. Made parenting the rest of these prats a breeze. He’s got a damn good way with them.” Teddy smiled shakily. “Go on,” Harry whispered.

 

“Hi,” his voice cracked and he flushed. “I…what do I call you? I mean, I always knew you were my biological parents.”

 

“Oh call us whatever,” Tonks insisted. “Look at that hair. Make it pink, please.” Teddy did as he was told and Tonks clapped. “Oh that’s a good color on you. Put some purple in it. Good, now you look just like me!”

 

“Dora,” Remus rolled his eyes. She smiled up at him. “Our biggest regret’s been leaving you. But we knew with Harry as your godfather you’d be just fine.”

 

“Yeah, Dad and Papa have been the best parents I could ask for, even if Papa does drive us all crazy at least twice a year.” His siblings laughed and Draco flushed in embarrassment but laughed as well. “Luckily, we’ve already got one session out the way.” The laughter grew.

 

“Oh and who are these gorgeous little girls,” Sirius crouched in front of Lily and Minnie.

 

“My name is Lily Luna,” Lily said shyly. Lily Sr. gasped and looked to Harry.

 

“it was actually Draco’s idea to name our first daughter after you.”

 

“I’m Minerva Charity! Why’s your mustache so weird? How can you talk clearly with that big old carpet over your mouth? You should shave it.”

 

“Minnie, behave,” Teddy chided.

 

“It’s weird,” she whispered, running to hide behind Draco’s legs. Draco buried a hand in her silky hair. She peeked out from behind and narrowed her eyes at Sirius. The man merely laughed heartily.

 

“She looks just like you, Draco,” he said once he managed to get his giggles under control.

 

“I don’t know where she gets this personality from, though. Let me introduce the rest. So you know Teddy, Lily, Andy, and Minnie…this is Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion,” he pointed at the boys. “And the one who found the Stone is James Sirius.”

 

“Oh what’d you name him after us _both_ for?” Sirius put his hands on his hips.

 

“The boy’s nothing but trouble too,” Harry ruffled Jamie’s hair.

 

“Perhaps Teddy would like a moment with Dora and Remus?” Draco ventured. Teddy looked excited at the prospect.

 

“Would you mind?” Remus looked at James, Lily, and Sirius.

 

“Go ahead,” James replied. “You’ve a lot to catch up on.”

 

“We can go upstairs,” Teddy jumped in, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He escorted them upstairs and the rest of the family stared at each other for a minute.

 

“Well, I would offer tea, but you can’t drink it,” Draco said to break to the silence. “How’s the afterlife?”

 

“Draco!”

 

“What? You weren’t going to ask,” Draco sneered at his husband. Harry ran a hand down his face and groaned in exasperation.

 

“Have a bit more tact.”

 

“Shut up,” the blond rolled his eyes.

 

“Just as much attitude as Cissy,” Sirius nudged James. The other man snickered while Lily slapped both of their arms.

 

“What was it like when you died?” Scorp asked. “I’ve always wanted to know…but not to actually try it myself,” he rushed out. “Did it hurt? Did you see a light? What was it like to stop breathing? Alby write this down.”

 

“I already am,” the boy had whipped out a notebook and a quick-pen that was scribbling everything down.

 

“It didn’t hurt, physically,” Lily Sr. answered, voice soft and loving as she gazed at her grandchildren ( _grandchildren holy hell_ ). “It hurt here,” she pointed at her heart, “Because I knew I would be leaving Harry alone. Death is funny like that. Sometimes you know when it’s coming and you can accept it, sometimes you can’t…sometimes you never know what hits you until you’re no longer where you last were.”

 

“For me, one minute I’m laughing, next thing I see is Harry’s horrified face. Then I’m with James and Lily, kind of like old times, huh?”

 

“It wasn’t fun at all afterwards,” Harry muttered, brows drawn close. Draco moved over and plopped Andy in his lip. The boy cuddled close while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

 

“I know, Harry,” Sirius reached out for his hand. It went right through. “I was looking forward to being a little family with you at Grimmauld.”

 

Harry smiled at him, sadness throughout it, “Yeah. After the war, Draco moved into Grimmauld with me and we lived there with Teddy until he was about two?” He looked for confirmation. Draco nodded. “Then we decided to move somewhere with more outdoor space so Teddy and any siblings he would get could play.”

 

Lily was edging her way over to James and he looked down at her. “I’m going to play Quidditch when I get to Hogwarts. Aunt Ginny said you were a seeker like Dad and Papa.”

 

“I was. I played for Gryffindor.”

 

“So did Dad. Papa played for Slytherin and they played against each other lots. Though Dad won more, Papa’s better at flying. No one can fly faster than him! Well, I will when I start to play.”

 

“And I’m gonna be an Auror like Dad! I’m gonna kill everyone!” Minnie jumped up and down excitedly.

 

“You’re going to beat the bad guys, you mean, right?” Sirius asked.

 

“No,” she stared blankly at him. “I’m gonna kill them!”

 

“Uh, Harry?”

 

“We’re working on it,” Harry sighed. “Minnie, what did we tell you?”

 

“That that’s not how it works,” she mumbled. “But you killed peoples!”

 

“Because I had no other choice,” he explained patiently.

 

“Minnie, behave or you’ll be on punishment.” Draco said firmly.

 

“No! Please no!” She pleaded. Draco raised a finger threateningly and she, properly cowed, hid behind Jamie. Lily turned away from her siblings to look at her grandfather again and started talking about Quidditch all over.

 

Lily Sr. continued to answer all of Alby and Scorp’s questions with a smile while Sirius began to tell of the Marauders’ adventures at Hogwarts to Jamie, Minnie, and Andy and told them where to find secret passages. Draco, still resting across Harry’s back, hummed quietly into his ear, rocking them side to side gently. Harry turned to press a kiss to his husband’s pale cheek. Draco smiled and turned to truly kiss him. It was chaste, unwilling to go further in front of the children, and turned back to watch their family.

 

Teddy came down with Remus and Tonks after an hour.

 

“Dad!” Teddy crashed onto the ground, grinning wildly at Harry. “Dora told me about when the Order was at Grimmauld, everyone took polyjuice to look like you. And then she said there you were in a bra and told Uncle Bill not to look at you ‘cause you were hideous!”

 

“Ew, Dad in a bra? He’s so hairy,” Jamie crinkled his nose before snorting. “Hairy Harry!” He sang. The others quickly joined in and Harry glared at Tonks who merely shrugged and sang along.

 

“It is catchy,” Draco laughed.

 

“Mum!” Harry turned to Lily Sr., who then stood up and cleared her throat.

 

“Now, now, everyone’s had a moment where they did something unpleasant for the common good,” she began softly. “Let’s not tease your dad, huh?”

 

“Snitch,” Sirius coughed. James choked on a laugh.

 

“Snitches get stitches.” The children spat, turning their backs on Harry. Draco stepped back.

 

“Tattle-tale,” he tutted. “I’m ashamed.”

 

“I give up on this family,” Harry shook his head. “I’m packing up and moving to America to some back country town or something. You’ll never find me. I’ll start completely over, me and my imaginary lover from the Ministry.”

 

“Vultures!” Minnie shrieked once more.


End file.
